wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandaria
A legendary place of bamboo forests and the mysterious Pandaren of the Pandaren Empire. Once great allies of the Kaldorei, the Pandaren ruled a great empire on ancient Kalimdor. But as the Night Elves began to delve into the arcane magics of the Well of Eternity, the Pandaren saw the danger and chose to break ties with the elves. Leaving their own lands behind, the Pandaren travelled across the western seas and founded a new empire on an island (or possibly a chain of islands) they named Pandaria. They have kept the location of their lands a secret and most are content to remain there, with only the rare few Pandaren choosing to leave and see the outside world. Rumors tell that some of the Pandaren who chose to leave their island have established a settlement in the Stonetalon Mountains of Kalimdor, but it's location remains as secret as that of their island homeland. Region Pandaren hail from distant island nation of Pandaria, which no non-pandaren has ever seen. A splinter group of pandaren arrived on Kalimdor in the aftermath of the Third War and has established itself in the Stonetalon region of the Barrens. Most Pandaren have recently arrived on Kalimdor, but there are some that fought in the recent conflicts surrounding Illidan. They were visiting the Ironforge dwarves on Bael Modan when the call came to the Alliance to stop the blood elf and naga army travelling to Northrend. To honour their hosts, the pandaren joined the fight. It was during this battle that they formed most of their opinions regarding other races. Pandaren Society Pandaren society has changed from its origins. Where once the pandaren were a mighty empire, standing proud beside their night elf allies, now they are a simple people who want only peace and a safe home. Yet the world is a dangerous place, and only through an acceptance of the violence that comes with life can the pandaren continue to prosper. Pandaren society is, in many ways, compartmentalized. At their core, the pandaren treasure peace and creativity. Most pandaren are poets and singers, and the craftsmen of their culture are truly revered. The danger of their lives, however, has necessitated the evolution of a class of warriors to defend those ideals - it is these warriors, from the simplest pikeman to the great shodopans, who ensure that pandaren culture survives. Even the lowliest pandaren is capable of defending himself, using the fangs and stubby but needle-like claws that are a natural part of his body. All pandaren can use these natural weapons to fight and hunt, as pandaren grow up playing rough and tumble games meant to hone their abilities while learning the admonishments of their elders that such things are a lastresort. In general, pandaren prefer to use the weapons they craft, feeling that their natural weapons hearken back to a primal time. Pandaren are bipedal creatures, but their pseudo-ursine forms allow them to move at tremendous speed on four limbs. When a pandaren drops down to all fours, his speed increases greatly. He must have nothing in his hands to use quadrupedal movement. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Lore Category:Islands